Dark Destiny
by Silver Moon Goddess1
Summary: Left in darkness, things always happened to her, but when she finds herself in a place with her father, what is a girl suppose to do? especailly when her father's evil becomes her's and goes after her.
1. Why Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or the other story which I have included.

Dark Destiny

Chapter One

Why Me?

_Darkness, that's all I felt and that's all I saw. It was all around me, consuming me in its power, strangling me to the brink of death. I wandered aimlessly in the darkness, following the endless black void, no idea of where I'd wind up or when. Where would I end up, if anywhere? Will I ever see light again? Life? Happiness? Any but this barren black void? Will I ever know?_

The figure continued to walk on, babbling incoherent words, but it didn't matter, know one was there. They took a step, then another, and slowly, slowly continued forward, barely having any strength to continue.

_Why me? Why do I always have to be the one who is pained? Set in weird circumstances? Killed? Left alive? I don't even know. I don't know anything. Where I am? If I am alive? If anyone is alive? Anything? Maybe this darkness is my new world, my world, my new home. Home. Home used to be a quiet place with an annoying brother, but destiny changed all that. Home used to be hanging with the girls and pigging out while reading magna, but destiny changed all that. Home used to be a palace, me the princess, but destiny changed all that. My future home used to be a kingdom, my kingdom and my daughter, but destiny changed all that. Destiny changed everything, everything! And I can't do anything about it. I am hopeless. There is nothing left, why keep living? Why? Somebody answer my question, for once in my life can I be happy and stay happy? Please, please, somebody, anybody, please help me, save me. PLEASE!_

The person fell to the "ground" crying, heavy sobs escaping their lips. Sadly no one heard their plead, no one, but something did. A small glow began to illuminate the black darkness and surround the weeping figure. The light grew a little more and then quickly disappeared, and the void returned to the familiar darkness, but the figure was no longer there.

_Now where am I? Oh wait there is a door ahead, maybe I should open it. But what if there is someone or something evil behind it? No use in just sitting here though, I see no other doors or passages and I don't want to sit and rot. Oh well maybe if they are evil, and want to kill me, they will do it quick. Wait a minute, why are you thinking like this? I have been in the darkness to long, there has been too much black, too much of nothing. Well here goes nothing._

The figure approached the door and turned the knob, pushing with all their might to get the massive door opened. The figured was greeted with faces, upon faces, hundreds of them, maybe thousands. Sitting there, doing nothing, no not nothing, they were eating. Sitting in four tables with another one at the far end of the room. She noticed one surprisingly familiar face at the far table. 

F_ather._

That's it for this first chap!! I know, I know, its short, but I couldn't continue.

Please read and Review

*Silver Moon Goddess


	2. Family Brings People Together

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

****

Dark Destiny

Family Brings People Together

"This year shall be a marry year, but be warned in these current times, no student is permitted to leave their common rooms after eight and no one may leave the building after six, except if permitted by a teacher or with a teacher of perfect. This year Professor Lupin has returned to take his old position Defense Against Dark Arts Professor. Now let the feast be…"

The doors to the dinning hall slammed open, interupting the school's headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. A young girl stumbled in.

"Father, Father is that really you?" The figure asked pleadingly, emerging from the doors. She ran to one of the four long tables and collasped in front of one the students. "Father it is you, it was horrible, he got all of them, each and everyone. They are all dead, dead. He killed them, mercilessly. He came for me, but I escaped and I wished to be with you and the crystal sent me here, here to be with. I knew you'd protect me from him. Please help me father, please help me!" The young girl was now crying at the student's feet, pulling at the bottom of his robes. After a few more moments the girl looked up with pleading eyes. "Father? Are you all right, Father? Father, don't you remember me, I'm your daughter. Father, please tell me you remember me?" The girl frantically backed away from the confused student, "No, no, it can't be. No, why does destiny all ways have to be so cruel to me. Why, why me? I wished to be where I was safe, and I was sent here. But where is here?" The girl continued to walk backwards slowly. She looked down at herself and a small realization hit her. "I came here, I am home, but something's not right. No, this isn't right at all." The girl ran out the doors of the dinning hall, and all the professors followed her, still unsure what to do. A lot of the students followed, curious to what was going on. The girl ran out the main doors to the school and down the steps. She was about ten feet from the school when she stopped.

She looked around and starred at her surroundings, darkness and a deep fog was what met her. "No, no this is not right. Everything is wrong, very, very wrong. This isn't home. No it is not. Remember home was destroyed, so where am I?"

"Hogwarts, my dear." The girl's head snapped up, when the headmaster spoke.

"But, but Hogwarts was dest…"

"This is Hogwarts my dear, Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry."

"But that can't be right, it was destroyed ten years ago."

"You dare say, the great Dumbledore is lying?"

"Dumbledore? If you're alive and the school is here that means. I am home, home fifty years ago."

"What do you mean, how is that possible? You don't look any older than fourteen."

"That's because I am not. It, he de-aged me. He knew when I was younger I was weaker. He made it so I de-aged back to fourteen, the age I first got my powers and he sent me to a time before I was born, when the world was weak. He did this all when he got the main part of his power back. He made me weak and sent me to a time when he was strong. That Bastard! He kills my friends and family and does this to hurt me more. Why couldn't he just kill me before, so I could be with my family. He will pay."

"Who did that?"

"Who else, do you think."

"Voldemort?"

"Yes. He killed all my family. Father," The girl approached the student again, "Father, he killed mother and he got you and grandfather and my father-in-law, and my family and friends, all of them."

"Why do you keep calling me father?"

"Because you are, I am your daughter. What year is it?"

"2002."

"That bastard sent me fifty years into the past, I am your daughter from the future."

"That's impossible, stop lying to me."

"Father? Father I am not lying, I…I can prove it. I can show you that I am daughter, I have mother's heirloom and your crest. See, I always were this." The girl pulled out a chain from around her neck to reveal the family crest of the student in front of her. The student pulled at the chain.

"How did you get this?'"

"You gave it to me father, on the night my husband proposed. You told me that you didn't want me to fully lose the family name. You never fully liked my fiance, but you promised me that you would learn to like him and you did. And you gave me this to show that I would always be a part of the family, no matter what my last name is."

"How did you come from the future?"

"I told you, I wished on mother's heirloom, the crystal and it brought me here. That was after Voldemort locked me in darkness."

"He locked you in darkness?"

"Yes, for a whole year, I was stuck in a cold, evil, place of darkness, the same place he gets his power from. Pure evil lives there, I bearly survived. I just kept telling myself that I had to get out of their to save my family, but when I got out and home, he had all ready gotten to my family. My husband died in my arms, I couldn't save him and then soon after I found my daughter lying dead in a pool of her own blood."

"Oh my."

"Voldemort, got the revenge on my husband that he couldn't get on my father-in-law."

"Whose you father-in-law?"

"I think it would be easier just to say my full name, it would answer all your questions."

"Okay then."

"My fully name is Serenity Usagi Malfoy Potter."

****

That's it for this chapter, please read and review.

*Silver Moon Goddess


End file.
